The principal aim of Wayne State University's participation in the Southwest Oncology Group is to aid in the design and testing of therapeutic strategies that shall lead to improvement in survival and quality of life of patients afflicted with cancer. Our participation as a Comprehensive Cancer Center strengthens the group activities in multiple disciplines. Our faculty contains leaders in medical oncology, radiation oncology, surgical sub-specialties, pathology and biostatistics. Our broad experience in cooperative group endeavors and the clinical trials program lends scientific, administrative, and clinical expertise. Our patient population base provides the necessary patient resources to complete the trials.